Deadpool vs Psycho Mantis
Deadpool vs Psycho Mantis is an upcoming Kazamamishima what-if? death battle Description Marvel vs Metal Gear Solid! it's time a for a fourth wall death battle! Interlude Wiz: every show, movies and even video games had many ways to make it more popular, either the show and the character itself. sometimes they must breaking the glass, yes it's called the fourth wall Cm Punk: oops.. I'm breaking the fourth wall! Boomstick: but yeah, we're not talking about Phill Brooks right now because we have two iconic character who can broke the glasses. like Deadpool, the merc with mouth! Wiz: and Psycho Mantis, the third child! Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to found out who would win a death battle! Deadpool Wiz: wade wilson was a mercenary who looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face. Boomstick: that's stink Wiz: nearly death, deadpoool abandoned is dream, at least until.. Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called...Canada Wiz: Canada? hey.. i thought he was US Boomstick: course not, dumbass and with that cure, he want handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dip. They injected Wade with Wolvie's healing factor. Wiz: well, not to mention he can even healed from almost anything Boomstick: in other words.. his healing factor was more stupidity compare to Wolverine. no exaggerated. ' ''To be continued Psycho Mantis Wiz: he was born in a small village who was burn during the cold war. '''Boomstick: his life was in miserable. his mother while giving birth to him and his father hate him since that. until he discovered that he can actually read his mind. Wiz: fear that his father would kill him, he decided to burn down the village and killed his own father in the process. Boomstick: and several years later that boy was found by ugly little bastard called Skull face and took that boy under his wing under the codename of Tretij Rebenok. SPOIL ALERT everyone.. Tretij Rebenok is young Psycho Mantis To be continued Death Battle! Results Trivia *this is the first death battle with the appearance of Hideo Kojima(as well as Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher Death Battle) as a cameo *this is also the first Kazamamishima death battle with fourth wall Poll who would you rooting for? Deadpool Psycho Mantis who do you think would win? Deadpool (BECAUSE HE IS DEADPOOL, B*TCHES!) Psycho Mantis (BECAUSE HE CAN READ YOUR (censored) MIND!(or should I said Memory card) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years